episode_remakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Muppets from Space
Muppets from Space is the Muppets' sixth feature film, released in 1999. Synopsis Gonzo has previously been classified as a "whatever," but after he begins to have disturbing dreams of abandonment, he begins to realize just how alone he is in the world. After an alien race appears to be trying to send him a message through his bowl of Kap'n Alphabet Cereal, Gonzo realizes that he may not be so alone after all and climbs to the rooftop to start watching the sky. His dreams are realized when he's hit by a bolt of lightning that serves as a conduit that allows him to communicate with a pair of Cosmic Fish, revealing to him that he is, in fact, an alien from outer space. While Kermit and his friends refuse to believe his wild ravings, Gonzo is lured into the clutches of K. Edgar Singer (Jeffrey Tambor), a government agent who has also taken note of the aliens' attempts at communication and believes that Gonzo is his key to convincing his superiors that aliens do in fact exist. Kermit and the gang spring into action to rescue Gonzo, with the help of some handy inventions courtesy of Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker. After a talking sandwich reveals to Gonzo the location of the eventual alien landing site, the Muppets (along with a crowd of alien-happy spectators) await their arrival. The ship comes to Earth and the aliens, who all look suspiciously like Gonzo, apologize for abandoning him but welcome him back to the fold. At first, Gonzo considers going with them, until he realizes his true home is on Earth with his surrogate family and friends Notes * The film was originally meant to take a different direction, where Gonzo was not, in fact, an alien. The original premise was that aliens had seen his acts on The Muppet Show beamed up to their ship from a satellite and wanted to visit him on Earth. Gonzo would believe he was one of them until he discovered the truth at the movie's conclusion.1 * A similar story was written by Kirk Thatcher, called "Muppets in Space." In the screenplay, aliens abducted Kermit because they believed him to be their leader, leading the other Muppets to attempt to save him. A set of Welch's Jelly Glasses were produced based around this theme. * The film is the first to employ a technique used in every major Muppet production since, where the puppets' arm rods (and occasionally arm sleeves of the live-hand characters) are digitally removed in post-production. * This is Scooter's first appearance since Richard Hunt's death. * The trailer features a few scenes that are not in the finished film. They include a scene during the breakfast sequence where Pepe says "The kitchen is closed!" (which appears in the outtake reel on the DVD) and a scene with Rizzo talking to Gonzo on the roof. * During the breakfast scene, Kermit reads the "Hensonville News Observer." * The film was nominated for a 2000 Young Artist Award for Best Family Feature Film - Comedy; it was beaten by Stuart Little. * During the scene where the Swedish Chef says that the raspberry flapovers went "ka-boom-boom!" Pepe says they will now be serving bologna sandwiches, but with no bread. However, when Kermit is talking to Gonzo a moment later, Gonzo is seen starting to eat toast. * For many of the set days, Eric Jacobson was not available; so stand-in performers puppeteered his characters, including Peter Linz (Miss Piggy), John Kennedy (Fozzie, Sam Eagle), and Rickey Boyd (Animal), and Jacobson dubbed the voices in later. * This film marks the first appearance of Pepe the King Prawn in a Muppet movie, as well as the first time that he appears without his Muppets Tonight cohort, Seymour. This is also the first Muppet film to have any Muppets Tonight characters in general. * This film was shot at Screen Gem Studios in Wilmington, North Carolina, along with The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. * The scene where Statler wonders to Waldorf if there is life on other planets and Waldorf responds "What do you care? You don't have a life on this one" is a reused joke from the Muppet Show. * The fourth wall is broken down in the scene where everyone is at Cape Doom waiting for the spaceship and a boy standing with Pepe, Clifford and a girl and the boy says the situation "is like something out of one of those sci-fi movies." Pepe proclaims, "But this is a Muppet movie! It's much more realistic and... romantic, okay." Cast * Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf, and Birdman * Steve Whitmire as Rizzo the Rat, Kermit the Frog, Beaker, Statler (Dubbing over Jerry Nelson's lines), Bean Bunny, and Cosmic Fish #1 * Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn, Dr. Teeth (Dubbing over John Kennedy"s lines), Bobo the Bear, Johnny Fiama, Bubba the Rat, The Swedish Chef, and Cosmic Fish #2 * Matt Vogel as Robin, Sweetums, Floyd Pepper, and Ubergonzo (Dubbing over Jerry Nelson's lines and John Henson's lines) * Brian Henson as Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Sal Minella, and Talking Sandwich * Kevin Clash as Clifford and Carter * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, and Sam Eagle (voices only and Dubbing over Frank Oz's lines) * David Rudman as Scooter (Dubbing over Adam Hunt's lines) ** Background Characters **: Janice, Zoot, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Beauregard, Rowlf, Marvin Suggs, Crazy Harry, Chip, Zondra, Zippity Zap, Baab the Sheep, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Chickens, Cows, Fish, Moose Head, Alexis the Giraffe, Lydia the Ostrich, Tommy the Thomson's Gazelle, Doreen the Camel, Penguins, Alien Gonzos, Custer the Bison, Monica the Musk Ox, D'kembe the Gemsbok, Big Mean Carl, Lobsters, Frackles, Flower-Eating Monster, Aretha, Begoony, Brool the Minstrel, Murray the Minstrel, Wander McMooch, Luncheon Counter Monster, Inkspots, The Newsman, Louis Kazagger, George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, J.P. Grosse, Slim Wilson, Zeke, Flash, Lenny the Lizard, The Fazoobs, Bill, Gil, Jill, Shakey Sanchez, Quongo the Gorilla, Butch the Tiger, Wolf, Afghan Hound, Koozebanian Phoob, Sprocket, Bill the Bubble Guy, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Poison Cackler, Beastie, Frankie the Wildebeest, Travis the African Buffalo, Randall the Zebra, Pops, Bobby Benson, Yolanda Rat, Clarissa, Jowls, Sheep, Horses, Doc Bullfrog, Yancy Woodchuck and Swifty the Cheetah ** Photograph Characters * *: Ma Bear, Andy and Randy Pig, Mice Girls Category:Movies Category:Muppets Movies Category:1999